


Keeps On Giving

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Holidays, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, So business as usual, Tumblr Prompt, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Jane should've known Christmas with Loki would be a headache and a half.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Keeps On Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [startraveller776](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startraveller776/gifts).



> Written for startraveller776. 
> 
> Prompt: I can’t believe you regifted the gift I got you last year. TO ME!

It was, indeed, the exact same Complete Works of Shakespeare book Jane had gotten Loki for Christmas last year. He had greeted it with a hum and a disinterested ‘thank you’ before kissing her breathless. Now it was in her lap, surrounded by shredded wrapping paper. 

Loki smiled innocently at her. “Do you like it?”

Jane stared at him, mouth agape. “You- you’re kidding, right?”

“About Christmas?” he gasped, making a show of being offended. “I can’t believe you’d insinuate such a thing. I thought you knew me better than this.”

“Loki, do you remember where you got this from?”

“I remember where _you_ got it,” he shrugged. Then he grabbed another gift from under the tree. “I wonder what this one is.”

It was a set of cufflinks. Gold with little Ls engraved in them. The same set she gave him for his birthday not even a week ago.

“Let me guess,” she said, dropping the cufflink box, “you also have a box of Swiss chocolates in there?”

“We’ve long since eaten those,” he said, “though it was a lovely gift to christen our new home, dearest.”

“So your idea of an ‘unforgettable Christmas,’” Jane put it in quotations, using the very words he’d spoken again and again since October, “is regifting everything I’ve ever given you.”

“It’s not the items themselves, Jane, it’s the symbolism.”

 _‘Oh great, he’s in a mood.'_ “What kind of symbolism is that?” she asked.

Loki nodded at the book. “You gave me that as a way to welcome me into your realm. The cufflinks were personalized to show your affection, and the chocolates were an aphrodisiac to show your desire.”

“I’m glad you remember all that,” Jane said, pointedly ignoring that last part, “but it still doesn’t explain why you’re giving it all back to me.”

“You misunderstand my intentions.” He took her hand, leading her to the back door. “As you said, I remember the meaning of every gift you’ve given me, and I remember because you are the only person I know worth remembering.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “That’s definitely not true.”

“Isn’t it?” He grinned. “I certainly remember what you said during our first proper conversation. Something about your mobile home breaking down and how you wished you could buy yourself a private jet."

When they stepped outside, Jane had never been happier that they’d opted for a house with a big backyard.


End file.
